Dragon City
by Grey 983
Summary: Read and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**-Toothless-**

**It's been five years since humans and dragons could coexist on Berk, and five years after that since Hiccup's become chief and being married to Astrid.**

**With me being the new Alpha Male and him being chief, all the ladies kinda flirt with us. I got sick and tired of it and decided to take a walk through the forest. Normally I wouldn't leave Hiccup alone, but I was really annoyed and all he was doing was plowing his wife. Any chance he got, he'd take her into a secret house and have his way with her. I sometimes wish I had a lady friend I could do that with. There was Stormfly, but her and I were just friends and it's like having 'thought' about your sister.**

**I wind through the trees and come across a hole in the base of a hill that I've never seen before. He way the mouth of the caves was it look as though something around my size burrowed its way through the rock.**

**So I cautiously head toward the hole and look down. I hear rustling and shifting of rocks. I then hear murmuring growing closer to me.**

**A few seconds later a face hits my face. I step back and realize that it's a female Night Fury, "Watch where you're going bub!" She exclaimed.**

**"Sorry, I just saw something that didn't belong and I just had to check it out."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"This is my island and-!"**

**"You're island? Hah! I saw humans down there, this is there island and no human would share it with a dragon."**

**"These ones would. They actually work well together."**

**"That's a load of crock," she said.**

**"How close did you get to the dwellings?"**

**"A few hundred yards."**

**"Then you should've seen dragons flying about."**

**"I was only passing through but I did see a few dragons. Those humans have some for pets, how insulting."**

**"No, we're much more than that to them," I showed her the mechanism attached to my tail, "Look. My tail fin was torn off and a human fixed it and helped me to fly again. Do you really think a human would go through all this trouble if I were just a pet? I'm his best friend."**

**"How are you so sure?"**

**"Why don't you come with me and allow me to show you?"**

**"You get one shot, if things turn dicey, you help me out okay?"**

**"Deal."**

**We walked back to Berk and we stopped at the edge of the forest, "It's okay and I never got your name."**

**"Kira. What's yours?"**

**"Toothless," I said proudly.**

**"What kind of name is that?" She scrunched up her scaly face.**

**"Here on Berk it happens to be a very attractive name. Now lets' get goin'."**

**We walked into the village and everyone greeted us. Most stopped to marvel at another Night Fury.**

**"Hey Toothless," a few female dragons greeted me in unison.**

**"We'll you seem very popular," Kira looked to me.**

**"I told you that this is my island. I'm Alpha Male and my human happens to be chief."**

**"Does he have scores of women chasing him?"**

**"No, just one."**

**-Astrid-**

**I felt Hiccup's dragon cock slam into me from behind. I was leaning against a support beam in our second house as he fucked me into oblivion, "Oh fuck me babe!" I screamed to him, "Make me cum! Make me cum!"**

**He gripped my shoulders and plowed me harder. His sweet sex music of varied grunts and moans really turned me on.**

**"Your pussy is fucking tight!" He managed to say.**

**"You're just so fucking huge!" I felt an orgasm coming and I felt his cock bulge, "Im gonna come soon!"**

**"Me too Astrid! Ah! Uh! Mm!" He thrusted harder and harder into me. After a moment or two his dick moved past my cervix and he blasted his hot seed into me.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH FUCK!" I bellowed as his filled me and I released all over his large dragon prick.**

**When it was all done and over with, we dropped to our knees and fell to our sides. We spooned with his cock still deep inside of me, "That was great Hiccup."**

**He wrapped his arms around me as he shushed me, "Don't talk, I just wanna lay here forever."**

**Then we heard a knock on the door, "You two need to be a lot more quieter!" It was Gobber, "You're freaking out the other villagers."**

**And with that, he walked away.**

**-Kira-**

**I spent the past hour touring Toothless' village. He was really proud of it. And every human just accepted us. I've never seen a more thriving city with dragons in it."**

**"...And this is our Toothsmith," we stopped in front of a human that was pulling a tooth out of a dragon.**

**"That was a nasty one right there," Gobber held a tooth in front of the Monstrous Nightmare, "You need to learn how to eat better my friend."**

**The dragon let out a happy growl and flew off, "Hey Toothless and other Night Fury," Gobber greeted them and turned around. He jolted still and whipped around, "Another Night Fury?" He walked over to Toothless, "Does Hiccup know about this?" The black dragon shuck his head, "Than we have to go tell him. Now!" The large burly man began running.**

**"C'mon!" Toothless nudged me with his nose and I followed him.**

**I followed them to a house and there was a brown headed guy there with a blonde leaning against him. The man was smoking out of a pipe, "Hey Gobber!" the blonde greeted him.**

**"Astrid! Lookie what Toothless brought in."**

**"Another Night Fury!" Hiccup stood, causing Astrid to almost fall over. The man walked over to me and places hands on my head, "How remarkable. Here we thought Toothless was the last of his kind," he stroked my head lovingly. My tail instinctively began to wag at the loving attention.**

**"Where did you find her bud?"**

**Toothless pointed his head toward the forest, "This is so amazing!" Astrid walked over and scratched behind my ears.**

**"So what's your name darlin'?"**

**I looked at the ground and etched my name in the dirt, "She can spell," The brunette was shocked, "So your name is Kira?" I nodded, "My name is Hiccup and this is my lovely wife Astrid. And this is our Forge Master and Dentist of the island."**

**I growled happily, "And you've already met Toothless," Astrid added.**

**"I think you all should have her meet your friends," Gobber suggested.**

**"Yeah, where are they though?"**

**"Snotlout's with Fishlegs on some quest to find better rocks for Meatlug. And the twins should be at their house. Or at least Tuffnut should. Tuffnut is enjoying the day with her lover, Erit son of Erit," he pulled up his pants, "And I'm going back to the shop," he waved us goodbye.**

**"Listen Kira," Hiccup started, "I know you just got here and you don't know us, but I have a favor to ask of you. Do you think you and Toothless could mate so there could be more Night Furies?"**

**I hesitated at the thought then sluggishly nodded my head, "Good, but I don't expect it anytime soon. Just take your time with it okay?" I nodded again and he smiled.**

**"Then let's go," Astrid said then let out a loud whistle. Within seconds a blue dragon landed behind her.**

**The blue dragon eyes me, "Who are you?" She asked me.**

**"I'm Kira," I smiled.**

**"I don't like you," she hissed, "If you do anything stupid you'll get a hide full of spikes. Got it?"**

**"What did I ever do to you?"**

**"Okay ladies," Toothless interjected, "Can we just make a truce until after we alert the rest of the village of Kira's presence? You two can kill each other later. Is that okay with you Stormfly?""**

**"Fine," Stormfly snapped, "I think I can manage that."**

**Astrid kissed Hiccup before mounting Stormfly. Hiccup mounted Toothless and they took off. For some reason, seeing Toothless take off sparked something in me. The way he took off, was both graceful and powerful. Especially the way his back legs pushed off the ground. So I took off and followed them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Kira-**

**I've been here only a few days and it feels as though that the people and dragons here have taken me as one of their own. Well, all except Stormfly of course. I know she hates me because she's told me, "**_Toothless is a good dragon and I don't want to see him get hurt. He's taken a shine to you and I just want to protect him is all. So if you break his heart, I will give you a hide full of spikes, got it?_**"**

**It's quite evident that she loves him, she just doesn't know how to relay the message over to him. I had already woken up and now I helped round up the sheep for their biweekly shearing. I was so tempted to just snatch up one of them and have them for breakfast since I haven't eaten yet, but I was told that these sheep weren't for eating. Now what kind of dragons don't eat sheep. Apparently these sheep are only used for their milk and wool. In order for me to go hunting, I'd have to go into the forest in the center of Berk to do so. **

**So I flew over and I was surprised at the scene that was awaiting me there. Toothless and Stormfly were both there wrestling the grass. I let out a small echoic growl and they stopped to look at me, "Kira!" Toothless jumped up and playfully jumped over to me. Even though he was over twenty years old, he still acted like a newborn hatchling.**

"**Hey Toothless," I laughed at his eagerness to see me. Stormfly on the other hand, just kept her distance as she snorted as her way of saying hello, "Hello to you too Stormfly."**

"**There's something I wish to talk to you two about," Toothless turned his head to look at the blue dragon. She walked over and snorted once more an allowed small plumes of smoke to exit her nose.**

"**What did you want to talk about?" Stormfly asked.**

"**I wanted to talk about you two," Stormfly and I both turned rigid, "Stormfly," he looked at her with his big green eyes, "I know that you're not a big fan of what Kira and I would have to do in the future, but it must be done Stormfly. You are my best friend and I love you more than anything."**

**"What are you trying to get at?" Stormfly snorted.**

**"If you can bare through all of this, maybe afterwards, we can have a future together."**

**"You ignorant mind," I spoke up and their attention was turned back on me, "Night Furies don't work that way. Once we're mated, we are mated for life. Once we find the one we love, there is nothing that can separate us."**

**"How come you didn't say anything before about-?"**

**"He raped me! The father of those bastard eggs raped me and I was being forced to stay with him. That's why I left," I admitted and felt such anger at that one day way back when.**

**"Kira, I'm sorry," Stormfly looked sad, "I didn't know."**

**"You wanna know why you didn't know, it is because you didn't ask! That's why! All you did was focus on hating me instead of wanting to get to know me! You're so hooked on the idea that only you can love Toothless that you saw me as a threat. He's been a good friend to me and I'm only being nice back to him back. He's the first guy in my whole entire life to actually treat me as a dragon and not property. You on the other hand aren't my first female that has hated me."**

**I began backing up so I could leave and have some time to myself, "Kira, please," Toothless was begging for me to stay, "Don't go. We can work things out."**

**"NO!" I shouted, "I'm going to go check up on my eggs. Just leave me alone for right now. I'll see you back at the den," I spread my wings and flew off. As I was flapping my wings hard to take the air, I began feeling bad because I wanted Toothless to follow me, but I knew he couldn't fly without his rider. So I allowed tears to flow and roll off my scaled face.**

**-Toothless-**

**I watched as the female Night Fury take flight. I wanted to follow her so she wouldn't be alone any longer; but there were two things stopping me. The fact that she asked to be alone and the fact that I couldn't fly without Hiccup. I sighed as Kira disappeared over the tree line, "Hiccup, I'm sorry!"**

**"Now you are," I hissed at Stormfly, "You were so blinded by hatred of her that you couldn't see that she might have been the last hope for all of Night Furies. What if you had just driven her away and she takes her eggs with her?" I whipped around to snap at her, "You're an idiot Storm!"**

**"Toothless," she cooed as her eyes turned sad.**

**"You could've possibly ruined the whole entire race of Night Furies and you know that whatever Hiccup finds important, I do too! Hiccup is going to be devastated because of this and it's all your fault!"**

**"Please don't say that," she cried.**

**"Go Away!" I roared and spread my wings to make myself seem more intimidating, "You are no longer my friend!"**

**"No, Please!" she sobbed.**

**I blasted a plasma blast at her feet and she yelped as she jumped back, "Get outta here Stormfly," I growled lowly, "I don't wish to ever see you again."**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Kira-**

**I landed hard in front of the tunnel I've lain my eggs and went inside the mouth of the cave. My spikes began to glow and pierce the darkness in front of me so I could see the tunnel that led down a few hundred feet to a small cave where I thought my eggs would be. I looked around and saw that all seven eggs have already hatched. Looking around, I saw smaller holes leading to the outside world. I felt both happy that my eggs hatched but also frightened that they did. I wanted to be there when they hatched so I could see my children and I could be the first thing they saw. **

**So I left the hole as fast as I could and shot into the air right from the jump. I looked around and began hearing fire cackling and the sound of baby hatchlings chirping in happiness. I sniffed out the fire and when I did, I changed my body so I'd turn toward the fire. I landed a few feet from a couple burning Pines and found three baby Night Furies watching the fire eat at the trees, "Hello my lovelies," I smiled.**

**They whipped around and saw me. At first they were confused, but being as young as they were, they didn't know the difference between friend or foe. So they did what any babies would do, "Momma! Momma!" they chirped and ran over to me. Their serpentine bodies crawled and wrapped themselves around mine and snuggled against me.**

**"****Where are the others?" I asked. They looked at each other and slid off of me before looking into my eyes with much sadness. One pulled at my paw and they all began running off. Since they were so little, I didn't have to run fast to catch up to them. I was led to a cliff side overlooking the sea crash against the craggy wall below. I looked down and saw four baby Night Furies with their bodies pierced by pointed rocks. I gasped and grimaced at the sight of my dead babies. I should've been here to protect them, but I wasn't, and I can't blame anyone except for myself. I should've been a better mother and now there was a hole in my heart. I needed to talk to someone and I hope that it would be Toothless. But first, I would want to spend time with the hatchlings I do have left.**

**-Toothless-**

**"****Bud?" I stirred in my sleep on a pile of furs to see Hiccup sitting in front of me with a worried look upon his face, "Hey Toothless."**

**I stretched and felt the pleasurable sensation of my joints popping as I grumbled and rolled to my side to get a better angle at the human, "Listen Toothless," there was real worry in his eyes and voice, "I know that you're trying to make this thing work with Kira, but Stormfly I think is feeling a little left out. She's at the Dragon's Den and she hasn't been kinda depressed and upset. I was wonder if you could talk to her or something for me. Astrid has been riding my ass these last couple of days because she hasn't been able to fly quite as much," I got up into a seated position and dipped my chin, "Thanks bud," he said as he began scratching my chin.**

**I responded by licking his face, "Toothless!" he happily chirped as I continued licking him. He fell back and I moved over him to lick the rest of his body, "Toothless," he somewhat seriously said as he rolled away and stood up, "You know that doesn't wash out," I let out a happy growl and that was responded with Hiccup whipping my saliva in my face. I shook it off and wiped the access off with a paw, "Now go get going," he pushed my head away.**

**I turned around and ran toward the Dragon's Den. When I went inside, I shooed out all of the dragons aside from Stormfly. The beautiful blue dragon laid on a ledge high above my head. I slowly and quietly crawled up the rocky inclines until I was only a few feet away from Stormfly. I laid down to watch the sleeping blue dragon for awhile. Just watching her sleep relaxed me, 'Maybe I do love her,' I moved closer and blew a puff of smoke in her face. **

**Stormfly slowly woke up and stretched as she yawned. She lifted her head and looked at me with such hatred, "What are you doing here?"**

**"Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was just that you were getting so jealous and white honestly I think it's so cute," her eyes went wide, "No matter what happens, you and I will always be together. I just wanted there to be more of my kind is all. That's why I was going to mate with Kira."**

**"What are you trying to get at?" she stood up to stretch her legs.**

**"I love you Stormfly," I stepped closer as she gasped. **

**"What?" she asked. **

**"I love you and you're the only dragon for me," she smiled as we pressed our heads together, "I guess I should've talked to you about mating with Kira first."**

**"Probably," she snorted. **


End file.
